This proposal is for expanded activities within the Yale AITRP to support training and research to help strengthen HIV prevention and care in India. The need for effective prevention of HIV in India is Particularly critical, as India already has about 4 million HIV-infection people, with HIV incidence rising steadily in both high- and low-risk populations in many states. The supplemental funds will be used to provide four months of training at Yale University for six Indian scientists over three years (2000-2003). Each scientist will be trained in one of three priority research areas that have been identified by the Indian National AIDS Control Organization (NACO) and the Second World Bank HIV/AIDS Control Project: epidemiology, social/behavioral sciences and program evaluation. The researchers will have the opportunity to enroll in courses at Yale University: participate in a course on HIV prevention interventions; and take part in scheduled seminars and ongoing research projects at the Center for Interdisciplinary Research on AIDS (CIRA) at Yale. Following the training and upon return to India, they will receive a re-entry' grant to conduct a research project. The project will be designed during the trainees stay at Yale with guidance from researchers involved in their training and will be of value to NACO and the World Bank Project. The training will also allow these scientists to provide strong technical leadership in areas of HIV Prevention for NACO and the Second World Bank Project. Enhanced in-country skills in the areas covered by the training will contribute to efforts in India to identify the most appropriate and effective HIV prevention and care interventions.